saving all my love for you
by callmecourt
Summary: the four times zander wakes up in stevies bed.


**A/N: So this drabble is basically all over the place and probably sucks ass, but reviews are lovely.**

He opens his eyes when the darkness of his eyelids seems to glow with color and he's hit by an unwelcome ray of golden sunlight casting its bright shadow upon his blanket-clad self. He growls lowly, pulling the satin blue covers, that aren't even his, over his head. Her vanilla scent welcomes itself in his nose, and for a brief moment he wants to thank the blinding harsh morning light for forcing him to wake up.

As reality carefully drifts to the back of his mind, he took in the memories and labeled them as a dream come true.

He feels her weight shifting off the bed and he buries himself even further into his (_her_) covers.

"Zander, wake up." She curtly instructs him and suddenly the covers are tossed on the other side of the room. There is that blinding sunlight, he loathes so much at the time, and cold bitter air, and somehow her scent is stronger than before.

He groans again, and she laughs her sweet melodic laugh that makes his insides churn with need and his ear rings pleasantly.

"Wake up." She whispers in his ear, this time not as harshly.

His ears tickle when her warm breathe hits and he wants to know why her simple words make his stomach flip and shoulders tense.

She smiles blindly at him and he mirrors her contagious smile just as bright as he wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her closer, their lips colliding together. He sits up straight and cups his hand around Stevie's jaw, stroking his thumb against her ear slightly. She idly strokes irregular patterns down his arm and all she has the strength to do is moan against his lips.

x

"Good morning."

Somehow, he wakes up to an excessive pounding in his head and ends up on her bed the second time this week but he doesn't question it.

Zander inhales deeply, burying his head deeper into the crook of Stevie's neck. He woke up lying sprawled on the bed and Stevie's head was propped against his bare chest. In that moment, he didn't want to get out of bed, not for anything; he didn't want to untangle his arms around Stevie, he wanted Stevie's vanilla scented hair brushing over his face, he wanted their soft skin touching and he wanted to spend hours like this – tangled up in each other with nothing to interrupt them.

Stevie smiles wickedly, "Still not over last night?"

_What happened last night? _Zander ponders to himself, kissing her briefly on the temple.

x

Zander ruffled his hair, gave a vigorous punch to his pillow, tugging the sheets under his chin and slammed his head hard on the abused pillow. The pixelated digital clock says its 3 AM and he groans inwardly.

He tries everything in the book. Firstly, counting sheep, but it just bored him.__He put on some calming music from his iPod to lull him to sleep, but that seem to work either. He tried to think of nothing and "let his brain fall asleep" but that made him think even more.

He slips his way out of his house at exactly 4:02 in the morning and starts his car up. He winces at the loud sound it makes and thinks the whole world can hear it; nonetheless, he drives to Stevies house as fast as his can, going over the speed limit once or twice.

He sneaks himself into Stevies room, quietly closing her bedroom door behind him. The room was cast in a light glow from the lamp on the desk, where the radio was playing a slow jazz song. Stevie was lying on her side,_ his _t-shirt on her was wrinkled beyond saving and tight sweatpants clad against her curled leg.

Zander twisted the knob on the radio which caused it to turn off. Careful not to make any noise, Zander began quietly making his way to Stevies bed. He laid down beside her, causing the bed to bounce in response and effectively waking her up from her slumber.

"Zander?"

"Couldn't sleep." He responds to her unasked question.

She only nods in response and Zander wraps a blanket around both of them. As he pulled his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room (_he claims it's too hot), _she cuddles into him. He smiles, kissing the top of her head before curling his finders into her side and finally falling asleep.

He wakes up on her bed the third time.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Stevie chimes.

x

Zander was mostly proud of his ability to sense when things are off above most of his skills.

He was able to sense the way Stevie was walking around the halls that made her seem like she was a ghost. She now looked inferior; like she needed help he was willing to offer.

Which led Zander walking down the hallway that led to Stevie's bedroom door. He knew he probably shouldn't be there but he couldn't help it. He knew something was up with Stevie and he wasn't about to let it slide.

"Stevie," his voice is generous and dripping with concern, but it isn't the kind of voice she wants to hear at the moment. "What's wrong?"

She sort of wishes she was still capable of holding her angry attitude to cover up her true feelings and emotions. There was a large chunk in her that wanted to scream out and run straight into Zanders arms.

"Nothing," she mumbled her voice raspy and worn out.

Scrambling off the floor, she gathered up the courage to look at his face, but she kept her eyes from meeting his. She noticed the slight downwards curl of the corners of his lips and the wrinkle between his eyes. She doesn't have enough energy or strength to tell him what the problem is, even though he probably guessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She stared at him, tears rolling down her cheek, before turning to her bed. "Stevie?"

She turned to face Zander, whose face had lost all color. Tears blurred her visions so terribly she couldn't even make out his figure.

Zander instantly knew he would do anything to protect her, even if the uncomfortable feeling in his gut told him not too.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around the quivering girl in front of him, "Let's go to sleep."

**fin.**


End file.
